


No More Emails

by IfIDiedYoungWouldYouNotice



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sherlock, Desperate Sherlock, Dirty Talk, Jealous Sherlock, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Mentions Mary, Naughty John, Reassuring John, Sexy Time, Top John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4854896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfIDiedYoungWouldYouNotice/pseuds/IfIDiedYoungWouldYouNotice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock snoops around John's old email, and finds something that he doesn't like. Resulting in John having to reassure the madman in the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Emails

It was supposed to be a normal day in the flat on Baker Street, but of course nothing was ever normal with the residents. A tall dark haired man was pacing in the sitting room, his bare feet making hardly any noise as he thought to himself. In the same room as him say an army doctor, who was silently tapping away on the laptop which sat on his lap. it was very quiet, and both men had yet changed out of their pajamas, the day seeming like it was taking its sweet time to end.

“Four females, committing suicide together, obviously a cult.” The taller man finally said, tapping his long slender fingers against his cupid bowed shaped lips. He stopped pacing, his head looking in the direction of the smaller man. “Did you hear me?” He asked, his voice a bit on edge.

“Yes, Sherlock. I heard you. A cult of high school girls committed suicide together, yet how can you prove it?” The man stopped tapping, looking up from his keyboard, shifting slightly in his seat. Sherlock narrowed his pale blue eyes, lips parting slightly.

“No praise then? I just solved a case in 1 minute, and you have yet to say it was ‘amazing’ or ‘fantastic’. Meaning you’re mad at me. Reason being, that I had used your laptop without your permission, to which you find aggravating.” He stated, making the other male sigh in frustration.

“At least you know i’m pissed at you, you prat.” He said venomously, his chin clenching in anger.

“I said I was sorry, John.” Sherlock replied.

“That does not mean i’m not going to be pissed about you reading my emails!” John nearly shouted, yet stopped himself, for their landlady downstairs would most likely poison their tea the next morning.

“Oh please, there was nothing of importance in your email. The occasional winky faces smile, and kiss emoticon seemed a bit much though, maybe next time you should just admit you want to have ‘a quick shag’. And then get it over with.” Sherlock retorted, his eyes dropping to the wooden floor beneath his feet. He heard John sigh, the soft sound of his laptop being closed and set aside made his heart thump loudly. He knew John was upset, but it still irritated him.

“Sherlock, you know those email were from a long. And I mean a long time ago. I do not email any other women anymore, because I love you. You know this, because we’ve talked about this before.” John said softly, his hand running over his tired face slowly, his palm resting over his eyes a few seconds longer than necessary.

“You could have deleted them, no need to keep them anymore, since you love me.” Sherlock spat back quietly, making John groan out.

“I never go on that email anymore, since I got a new one! I never check my old one, since no one important talks to me!” He defended, making Sherlock roll his eyes in annoyance.

“Now you’re acting like i’m over exaggerating!” Sherlock said loudly, his voice deep with anger.

“Because you are, you drama queen!” John said back, making Sherlock look up from his feet and glare at him. He didn’t say anything back, because he knew he was acting like a child. But it deeply bugged Sherlock, and he didn’t know why. “Sherlock,” John began, Sherlock just grunting in response,” if you didn’t like what you saw, then why didn’t you delete any of it? If you don’t want me to have any of those emails, why not delete them? I wouldn’t have noticed.”

Sherlock scoffed at John’s words,” Yes, you would have.” He simply said, making John move his hand away from his eyes, so his dark brown ones were meeting Sherlock’s blue ones.

“No,” John assured,” I wouldn’t have. Like I said, I don’t check it. I got upset because you don’t trust me enough when I say that. That’s why you always check my emails, which I find irritating. Would you like it if I went through your private emails?” John asked, making Sherlock’s eyes soften at his words.

“I wouldn’t care, because I have nothing to hide…” Sherlock knew he could have said that sentence differently, but he couldn’t think clearly. “

So, you think I have something to hide then? Sherlock, you are the greatest and wisest man I have ever known. If I ever cheated on you, you would know. Smell her perfume, see some shade of lipstick on me. Hell, you don’t even need evidence, just one look or word from you can confirm anything.” John was getting tired of this conversation, because he knew it was pointless. He had nothing to hide, so he didn’t know why Sherlock was acting this way. He felt sad that Sherlock kept pressing this issue, but he knew how untrusting Sherlock was of many people.

"I don't like thinking this." Sherlock commented, making John sigh loudly as he rose to his feet. He slowly made his way to the detective, his eyes scanning the shadowed figure in front of him. Sherlock was taller than him, he was so pale and beautiful. Like a creature from the night, his features sharp and his eyes sharper.

"I know you don't like to be dramatic. But Sherlock, honestly, love. You have nothing to worry about. Please, believe me." John was standing in front of Sherlock now, their eyes staring into one another's. John cautiously reached a hand out in front of him, softly caressing Sherlock's cheek. His eyes immediately scanned John's face, as though he were trying to figure out if John we're messing with him. John suddenly became annoyed, his face hot with a burning anger. "You're still doubting me now!" He slightly raised his voice, Sherlock's eyes suddenly opening wide with surprise. John was never angry with him, annoyed yes, but never angry. It only ever happened when Sherlock was careless with his well being, but that was it.

"John, you know why-" John moved his hand away, interrupting Sherlock mid sentence.

"To hell with your reason! We've been together for almost 3 years, why can't you already get past all the past lovers? I've gotten over yours."

"Because John! _She_ emailed you!" Sherlock responded just as loud, neither realizing that they were yelling now. Mrs. Hudson certainly going to poison their tea in the morning.

"She?" He asked, very confused at Sherlock's jealousy. He was never jealous over anyone, well almost everyone.

"Oh don't act dumb John, not now. You know who." Sherlock was chewing on his cheek, annoyance clear in his face as he snapped at John.

"Mary?" He asked, Sherlock sighing exasperatedly at how slow he was.

"No, the bloody Queen emailed you. Of course it was Mary!" Sherlock was spitting her name venomously, the scar on his chest aching a bit.

"What did she say?" John asked quietly, no longer angry.

"What?"

"I asked, what did she say? Or do I have to check for myself?" John was too calm for Sherlock, making him slightly worried.

"How the bloody hell would I remem-" John turned away from Sherlock, making his way back to his chair, plopping his laptop on his lap. The screen lit up, making John squint as he opened up a new tab and went to his email. Typing in his password twice because he couldn't remember it that well, he finally saw Mary's message to him.

**Hi John, how have you been? It's been awhile since we've last spoken, and I was wondering how you and Sherlock were. Would be nice to hear from you now and then, but I don't blame you for not speaking to me. Anyways! I hope to hear from you soon. Mary M.**

John stared at the screen until it went black from inactivity, Sherlock still standing in the center of the room, waiting for a response. Waiting for anything from John. A noise, an action, _anything_. After a few more motionless moments, John finally got back up after placing his laptop back down. He stood in front of Sherlock, his eyes blank of emotion, making Sherlock's breath catch.

"Sherlock, that email was sent months ago..." John tried once more, his voice low and sound sounding exhausted.

"I know that." Sherlock replied.

"Then why are you upset now?" He asked.

"Because."

"Because?" John quirked an eyebrow up.

"She still wants you to talk to her," Sherlock said.

"You're kidding right."

"Does it look like I'm kidding?" Sherlock raised his voice slightly, John's lips forming a smile on his face. He liked seeing Sherlock jealous, but never told him that, because then Sherlock would never talk to him. He liked it when Sherlock ran his fingers through his messy hair, making it stick out in all directions, his frustration clear. John knew Sherlock didn't know how to deal with his jealousy, but there were times that it would get a bit ridiculous. Like right now, Sherlock getting angry over an email which was sent months ago, and of course john would have to try to convince him it wasn't that bad of a thing.

"Let's go to bed," John said.

"Not tired. It's the middle of the day! Why would we got to bed now...?" Sherlock was upset at first, but it soon dissipated after he realized what John was saying. John was still smiling at him, and he held his hand out for Sherlock to grab, the detective slowly sliding his hand into the doctors. John squeezed his hand as he led them up the stairs to their room, Sherlock thankfully quiet the entire time.

They entered the room, the familiar scent of fabric softener and a hint of cigarettes welcomed the both of them. John slowly turned to Sherlock, who was scanning his face intensely, making John's smile spread wider. Both of Sherlock's hands in his own, John slowly brought their lips together in a chaste kiss, Sherlock seeking more friction as John pulled away. He assaulted John's mouth with his own, surprising the doctor and knocking the both of them onto their bed. The plush covers slowly enveloping them, making Sherlock start to strip himself, his cheeks flushed and his wild curls sticking to his face.

John watched in awe as Sherlock shed his pajamas, showing the smooth ivory skin underneath, his small pink nipples erect as the cool air touched him. He was straddling John, slowly rubbing their clothed erections together, making John moan out loudly.

"Oh fuck," John sighed heavily, his arms moving up, his hands touching Sherlock's torso and chest. He looked as cold as ice, but Sherlock's skin was on fire, John's big hands roaming his body was a turn on for the detective. He wanted John to touch him more, all over his body, and in his body as well.

"John," Sherlock moaned, slowly finding down onto John, earning another loud moan, "please John, I need you." It was like the doctor had snapped under Sherlock's pleads, and moved like lightning, switching their positions.

Now hovering over Sherlock, John began to suck on the pale skin beneath was him, grazing his teeth over the detectives nipples. Sherlock had his hands in John's hair, tugging and making such seductive noises as John moved his mouth to Sherlock's neck. Leaving dark red marks on Sherlock's skin, John finally moved back to Sherlock's mouth, his tongue instantly tangled with the other man's.

"Fuck Sherlock," The army doctor moaned out, Sherlock digging his nails into the back of John's shirt. Neither of them could wait any more, Sherlock began to drag his bottoms down, taking his plaid pants with them, wrapping his legs around John's waist. John could feel both of their breaths get quicker, and he knew how desperate Sherlock was.

"Hurry!" Sherlock all but cried as he clung to John, making the other man smile. Sherlock's hard member was rubbing his precome on John's clothed crotch, making John growl in desperation.

"Finger yourself," he growled at Sherlock, who's darkened eyes with lust as he followed John's orders. Reaching between himself and John, he began to slowly stretch his hole open with one finger. His face twisted from discomfort to pleasure in seconds, John backing up a bit to get a better view of Sherlock doing naughty things to himself. After Sherlock reached the third finger, he was panting hard, his lips parted as each moan was a bit louder than the last.

"Fuck John! Just _hurry_!" Sherlock whined loudly, his hard erection straining against his bear belly, a trail of thick precome pooling on the ivory skin. He removed his fingers from himself, and spread his legs wider for John to see everything. John doesn't know when he got his pants off, but that didn't matter right now, because John suddenly thrusted into the madman below him. Full sheathed into him, John was encased in the warmth of the taller man, who was still wrapped around his waist with his legs.

"Shit..Shit, shit." John moaned out as he slowly pulled out of Sherlock, snapping his hips back up to grind against the other man. Sherlock was making grunts and moans underneath John as he moved together with the doctor, the sound of skin slapping against skin mingled with all the other noises. They were soon in a rhythm that drove both men crazy, slow and intense, then fast and uncoordinated. It was as though they wanted to quickly fuck to get their emotions out, but at the same time they wanted to be in this position for a very long time.

But of course neither could last that long, and Sherlock could feel his climax approaching very fast. He began stroking himself, catching John's mouth with his, the small man cursing every now and then between kisses. His thrusts became faster, Sherlock meeting them as he was desperate for his climax, the sudden need to release became unbearable.

"There, Jo-" Sherlock was cut off by his own climax as he saw stars behind his eyelids, John hitting his sweet spot and pushing him into his orgasm.

"Fuck!" John groaned loudly as Sherlock squeezed onto him, milking him as he released into the drooling detective. The only sounds the both of them could hear were their heavy pants and breaths, along with the squishy and wet sound of John slowly sliding out of Sherlock, both men sighing at the action. Neither of them spoke, too worn out from the activity to even form words. They just laid there, Sherlock stark naked next to a clothed John, their hands intertwined beside them. Sherlock's mind was fury from the sexual haze, his mouth numb from the intense kissing they experienced. While John's eyes began to slowly close from his sudden exhaustion, sweat and come sticking to his clothes.

"I love you," John said finally, his voice soft and slightly hoarse, he lightly squeezed Sherlock's hand in his.

"I know you do," Sherlock replied softly, slowly closing his eyes as he got comfortable.

"Let's forget about all those emails, yeah?" John asked after a few moments of silence.

"What emails?" Sherlock replied, making both men smile at one another, John bringing Sherlock's hand up to his lips and giving it a kiss.


End file.
